lokafandomcom-20200223-history
Old One
Old One Rank This is the servers highest known rank. How to Obtain It is currently unknown how to obtain the rank of Old One. Current Old Ones * Magpieman Command List Old Ones are very powerful and their strength far exceeds that of Guardians and Elders. Not much is known about their commands but at the very least they share the same commands as the other admin ranks which are listed bellow. * /v (or) /vanish -'' toggles your visibility to other players.'' * /tp -'' teleports you to a player’s location.'' * /tphere -''' teleports target player to your location. * '''/tppos XYZ -'' teleports you to target location as per the coordinates. Do not use commas or any other characters to separate the x y z.'' * /warp -'' moves you to targeted warp.'' * /spawn -'' Teleports you to spawn.'' * /kick -'' Temporarily kicks player from the server.'' * /ban -'' permanently bans target player.'' * /tempban -'' e.g. /tempban Notch 2w For testing purposes.'' * /unban -'' lifts a ban previously applied to target player.'' * /g info -'' gives all information on specified town.'' * /rx -''' Lists the number of ores mined by a player. * '''/report list -'' Lists all reports sent to admins.'' * /o -'' Talk in admin chat.'' * /h -'' Chat to new players inside the intro course.'' * /pr lookup -'' searches for block changes.'' * /pr rb -'' Roll back block changes a player has made.'' * When holding a compass, left click will teleport you on top of the block you are looking at. Right click teleports you through the block you are looking at. Conduct * Admins can participate in T Gen fights. * Admins can defend themselves in world pvp, but must do so legitimately. They cannot use their powers in anyway. The exception to this is if they are on ‘admin duty’ (checking griefs with prism etc) In this scenario they may vanish to avoid the combat. * You cannot use your powers to defend your town. * You may teleport town members around your own town providing they are in town protection before and after the teleport. * You can never raid or steal. * You cannot tell players who raided them/broke blocks unless it is within your own town or the offending player has been perma banned. * Cannot give out information of any locations to anyone. Lore After Asymptonic entered the world he discovered a great many secrets with the help of his trusted Guardians, but the most powerful he kept to himself. Hidden away in the deepest reaches of the world he hoarded those secrets like the rest of us hoarded gold. After more than a year of gathering this knowledge Asymptonic decided to show another these great dark vaults; the Elder Magpieman. Not another soul saw what happened when they both went down there, but it is plain for all to see that Magpieman emerged and ascended a more powerful being. Category:Loka Info Category:General Category:Ranks